


circus

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Clowns, Gore, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Murder, Rape, and a murderer, kuroo is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: In which Kuroo is an ex carny turned rutheless killer."Who's they?"He prompts at the look of confusion and terror painted onto Bokuto's face."Some mysterious old folk who pay me a whole lot of scratch to do what I do,"  he sucks in a breath along with what must be a laugh. "Unfortunately for you, I do it very well."





	circus

**Author's Note:**

> Read trigger warnings, like seriously idk what is going in anymore

A door swings open and the darkness is finally split. Light seeps into the room and Bokuto strains his wrists trying to get a better look. The chains don't help. Neither does the collar that is tight around his neck.

'It's ok', he thinks trying to convince himself that those words are true.

Covering the light is a figure and smithering the silence are footsteps. Boots rough against the concrete.

'i'm going to die'

The thought isn't misplaced. It belongs here. It belongs in this hell hole. In this rotting heap of garbage. The thought is right to have been created and as the footsteps come closer the phrase plays on repeat.

He's shaking in the chains wrapped around his body.

'I'm going to die'

The footsteps stop. Steeling himself for facing the man who is going to end his life Bokuto takes a deep breath.

He's met with Brown eyes and a paint streaked face. Caked on is dried and drying blood. His teeth are bared and ugly. Rotting and chipped they are nearly black in color. Bokuto can't tell if it's blood or paint.

"Hello."

The man says as causally as ever while not breaking eyecontact that has Bokuto shaking in his boots.

"They call me doomhead. Now I don't call myself doomhead mind you," He pauses and a shiver runs down the spine of a pale and frozen Bokuto, "but they do."

The man's eyes are boaring holes into his victims head and he can sense his fear. Thriving off of it. Knowing he is getting what he wants. Doomhead is a man who gets pleasure from the pain of others. It's not a bad life to live and the man squealing before him is a prime example.

"Who's they?"

He prompts at the look of confusion and terror painted onto Bokuto's face.

"Some mysterious old folk who pay me a whole lot of scratch to do what I do," he sucks in a breath along with what must be a laugh. "Unfortunately for you, I do very well."

The paint on his face is smeared on and streaked with blood. Bokuto's mind is racing on who's blood it is and prays to god that it isn't Akaashi's. Lost in thought the man before him holds his glare for a moment too long. Too long to mean anything ither than, 'i'm going to enjoy killing you'.

"Now, let's get one thing clear,"

He bares his teeth. Choking on the blood pooling behind teeth and spits out,

"I ain't no fucking clown."

An expression of innocence that can mean only the opposite washes over the man's face,

"Now my boss may think that clowns are the pegs on whuch this circus stands, but I ain't no fuckin clown.

Now you may think you see a grease painted performer sitting before you who would usually elicit a humurous response from an audience," the words are soft and angry at the same time. Threataningly calm. Terrifyingly still. "But trust me, you do not."

His eyes flick up once again to meet Bokuto's and the man isn't sure if he's ever felt more svares than he does right now.

"I'm not here to make you happy."

The clown shakes his head

"I'm not here to brighten your dismal day, and I am most certainly not here to elicit an amused response."

He smiles widely. Teeth gllwing eith decay and oil. Hair greasy and skin callosed under white paint.

"I am here to end your miserable fucking life,

But first," he takes a cigar and lights it. Cupping his lighter in his hand.

 

Bokuto prays and prays and prays. Prays for Akaashi, prays for the kids, prays for himself, prays for this miserable little clown before him. Prays for the axe he sees out of the corner of his eye and prays it's not meant for him.

"I'm going to tell you an interesting fact, the beheaded carcass of a cockroach can live up to 164 hours after the time of it's separation."

He takes another puff of his cigar and Bokuto takes his chance,

"Where's Akaashi?"

The silence echoes through the room.

"Well a couple of clowns I know took a special liking in him. He might be sticking around for a while."

"Please! Let us go! Let me go I won't tell anyone! Dear God we'll do anything."

His screams turned to begging and pathetic sobbing. A fist landa itself onto Bokuto's cheek and his mouth fills with blood. With a firm grip on his jaw the man sucks his injury, the taste of iron heavy on his tounge. Theur kiss is passionate and one sided. Lust for death lingering in the hand shaped bruises he leaves on the man's jaw. He smiles wildly as he pulls back, mouth drenched in another man's blood.

"Fun fact, the head of the cockroach can live a couple of hours without it's body," the man grabs his axe and Bokuto's sobs are unrelenting, "I do apologize in advance, for not sharpening this."

His finger glides over the dull edge and a glint in his eyes matches a sinister smile perfectly.

Bokuto's heart races.

"It may take a few wacks to kill you."

With powerful arms he swings the axe back and swiftly returns it into soft flesh and organs. Again and again until the swing of the axe and the splashing of blood onto the ground are the only noises left. Screams long since echoed away.

Ribs stuck out and shattered bone were stabbing through muscle and skin. One eye stared coldly back at the man while the other was lost to a gash digging through his face. Vomit and blood pooled togethor underneath the chair and doomhead shuddered at the sight. He was so gorgeous.

"Goodnight beautiful, don't worry. I'll treat your dear Akaashi right."

Spitting out mucus and blood onto the mutilated corpse doomhead smiles brightly. An axe over his shoulder and another point on the board, Kuroo was going to win no matter what it took.

\-----

"Congratulations to our top mercinary this month, Doom Head!"

The announcer screams my name and the crowd cheers. I've never felt more alive. Standing up I stare down at the people below me. I am a god in their presence and waltz up to the podium to recieve my reward. 

"The reward this month is a prime specimen. Already tied down and waiting for you in room A. Have fun doomhead, don't use him up in your first go."

"Of course I will. What's the use of getting a toy if you can't play with it."

The crowd erupts in cheers as I stalk towards the room. A curtain covers my reward. Glamorous and torn slightly the red rag covers what I want. The only thing I've wanted since my last kill. 

A good fuck.

I pull the curtain back with flair. Suspended from the air is a bruised and battered man. Beautiful and graceful as he kicks the air, desperate for something to relieve the pressure from his wrists. Chains dig into the skin there and I could have cum at the very sight.

This is going to be fun.

\-----

I'm holding onto his hair so tight I'm surpised it hasn't started coming out yet. Bobbing him on my cock I shamelessly use the frail man as a fuck hole. It isn't until I can feel him nearly pass out do I let him get a breath in.

He slides off my cock with a dribble of spit hanging between his flushed lips and my tip.

It's a beautiful sight and I take the oppurtunity to flip him around. Pushing him into the concrete and spreading his legs with ease I take a good look at the sight. He's wriggling around trying to relieve himself of the pain I'm inflicting and it's beautiful.

Without a moments hesitation or warning I slam into his hole. Fucking him mercilessly, ignoring his cries for me to stop. Ignoring it all. Focusing in the feeling he's giving me and his sobs. 

\-----

"Bless me father for I have sinned, it has been a week since my last confession."

"What are your sins my son."

"I commited adultery. I had an sex with another man's partner."

"For your pennance you must say the our father three times and reflect on what you have done. If it is in your best interest tell the man what you did. No friendship is worth sin."

"Of course father thank you."

Kuroo left the confessional with a smirk on his face and a gun in his backpocket. He had a target and wasn't going to let him go. Tsukishima Kei. He was going to fuck him senseless then send a bullet through his brain.

It's nice to clear the concious beforehand.

One glance back at the stained glass above the altar and Kuroo has a moment of doubt. 

'What am I doing?'

His mind was quick to respond with 

'What you have to'

\-----

"Deputy director of Tokyo police Tsukishima Kei was found murdered in his home late last night. The suspect is said to be tall with black hair and a red hoodie and combat boots. If you see anyone who fits this description please contact your local precinct with any information."

\-----

No matter what he did, who he killed, who he raped, who he stole from, Kuroo Tetsurou was convinced nothing could be more beautiful than the man who clinched him first place. 

Ribs ripped out like a bird cage. Blood splattered the walls like modern art. His face was so gorgeous. So terrified. So desperate. 

No matter who he fucked, he couldn't get that ma's face out of his head.

Dear god he was beautiful.

They say things come full circle, what goes up must come down, and karma is a bitch. Well if karma is a bitch then dharma is it's whore sister who will stab you in the back without a moment's hesitation.

"Let the man go and put your hands in the air!"

Shaking his head ever so slightly Kuroo tensed his hold around the silver haired man's neck.

How he had gotten in this situation Kuroo wasn't really sure. One minute he's at Kei's house the next he's in a gas station surrounded by armed men who's guns were pointed at him.

"Please let me go. I'll do anything please. I have a family and a kid on the way. Please."

He begged and it didn't sound as nice as Bokuto.

"I'm going to let you go. You're not beautiful enough."

He let the man go and listened to a man scream 'FIRE'. He listened to bullets wizz by and land hsrd in his flesh.

Things come full circle and the bullets felt like a dull axe to the gut.

I lived a fine life, made my mark, died a villains death. Could have been worse.

At least I will be remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... Hope you enjoyed i guess
> 
> Comment and kudos if you feel like it


End file.
